Exhaustion
by Lemonly
Summary: Jade passes out during Sikowitz's class and Beck does not respond well.


**Fandom: Victorious**

**Summary: Jade passes out in Sikowitz's Class.**

**Quote from Kenan and Kel**

The class applauded wildly as Tori finished her mediocre monologue, everyone but Beck-who clapped politely, as he always did-and Jade-who rolled her eyes, causing Tori to let out a frustrated sigh.

"Okay, thank you, Tori." Sikowitz clapped before turning to Jade, "Jade, I believe you were assigned one of Juliet's monologues from Romeo and Juliet. The stage is yours."

Jade silently stood up stood up and made her way to the make-shift stage, hiding her smile as Beck cheered loudly.

She closed her eyes, getting out of her head so her performance would be perfect. As she opened her eyes, the words flowed from her as if they were written for her to speak, "Tis but thy name that is my enemy; Thou art thyself, though not a Montague."

Jade began to feel light headed, but she swallowed and pressed on. To most of the class, it appeared as if nothing was wrong, thought Beck leaned forward slightly in his chair, his eyes narrowing suspiciously as she continued, "What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face, nor any other part belonging to man."

She swallowed thickly as the room began to spin slowly. Closing her eyes for a moment, she forced herself to continued as they re-opened, "What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet; so Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title."

By now, Jade was visibly swaying, the room spinning rapidly and Beck stood up as Jade closed her eyes tightly and pushed herself to continued, "Romeo, doff thy name, and for that name which is no part of thee, take all myself."

Right as she finished, Jade's eyes rolled back in her head and Beck ran up to the stage, managing to catch her as she began to fall. He quickly laid her down on a table as Andre bunched up his coat and placed it under her head.

"Someone should probably get the nurse…" Sikowitz muttered as he left the room.

Tori, meanwhile, watched in wander as everyone gathered around Jade, the girl who hated everyone. She smiled to herself as picked up the jar of peanut butter Jade kept in her bag for Cat and walked over to the unconscious girl, beginning to spread the peanut butter over her face.

"Tori!" Beck exclaimed, noticing what the Latina was doing to his girlfriend, "**What are you doing?!**"

"**I'm putting peanut butter on her face**." Tori shrugged like it was nothing and continued his task.

"**Why?!**" Andre asked, giving Tori a weird look.

"**To wake her up… DUH!**" Tori laughed.

"**Hey, maybe next time, you could try a **_**good**_** idea!**" Beck shot back with sarcastic enthusiasm.

Tori stood there gaping at Beck, who snatched the jar out of her hand and closed it.

"You yelled at me!" Tori gasped, shocked that Beck had actually yelled at her, "But I'm Tori! You're not supposed to yell at me!"

"Well, there's a first time for everything." Beck replied, turning back to Jade and helping Cat wipe the peanut butter off.

"You can leave if you're not going to be nice." Cat glared at Tori, who was being lead out of the room by Andre. Cat then turned back to Beck and said, "Maybe she's like sleeping Beauty and needs True Love's kiss to wake up?"

Beck laughed lightly, smiling affectionately down at his girlfriend, smoothing her hair back, and decided to humor Cat. He leaned down and kissed her lips lightly.

He bit his lip as he stood back up, watching to see is there was any change. He sighed as her eyes remained closed.

"Oh, phooey." Cat said frowning.

Shortly after, Sikowitz returned with a team of paramedics, who immediately carted Jade off.

Beck moved to follow them, but Sikowitz stopped him.

"You can worry by yourself in the creepy waiting room with a bunch of sick people, or you can worry here, with your friends." Sikowitz told him after receiving a demanding glare, "They will call me when they find out what happened."

Beck stood there for a moment, looking at the doorway, before going and taking his seat. Andre returned to the room with Tori and immediately went to sit by Beck, attempting to comfort him as Robbie attempted to assure Cat that Jade was okay.

Twenty minutes later, Sikowitz's phone went off and after a brief discussion with the person on the other end, Sikowitz hung up and turned back to the group that had hung back and said, "Jade is fine. She's awake now."

"What was wrong?" Beck demanded standing up.

"Exhaustion." Sikowitz replied, "Apparently, she had not been sleeping for a while."

Beck picked up his bag, and Jade's, and walked out of the class room.

Fifteen minutes later, he pulled into the hospital parking lot and hurried into the building. After managing to get her room number from the lady at the front desk, he ran up the stairs and down the hall to her room.

"Hey." Jade's groggy voice greeted from the hospital bed as Beck flung open the door.

"Hey." Beck replied, trying to catch his breath, but smiling at Jade regardless.

Beck headed over to her and sat down. Taking her hand, he said, "You really scared me. And Cat."

"I'm sorry." Jade said, lacing their fingers together.

"Don't apologize." Beck laughed lightly, "So, you haven't been sleeping again?"

"It's not a big deal."

"It's not a- What?- Not a big. . . Jade, you collapsed. What was wrong?"

"I couldn't get out of my head. Every time I would start to fall asleep, I would be woken up again by my brain telling me that I was being ridiculous chasing this dream. That I should just go back to public school and then go to law school, like my dad wants."

"Jadelyn West, you listen to me." Beck forced Jade to look at him, "You are not being ridiculous. You are the most talented person I know. And if you EVER doubt that, I want you to call me so I can set you straight."

Jade smiled her thanks and closed her eyes.

"Beck?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do I smell peanut butter?"


End file.
